Just Call Me
by The Best witch of all
Summary: Side Story to my story Chills. Just how did Mia and Tony meet? Rated T for language.


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own NCIS! But oh how I wish I owned Tony! I love him so much *sobs* and I'll never have him!

The long awaited (not really) story of how Mia and Tony met!! Yay!

**Just Call Me…**

Anothy DiNozzo sighed as he stepped out of the class room. They had gotten their grades today, and of course, Tony had been a little anxious. He'd gotten straight A's. But his father would be mad…and he knew it.

"Hey Tony!" Matt, his best friend yelled. "You wanna come over to my house after football practice and work on the car a little?"

"Sure! I'll be there!" Tony yelled back and he walked to the limo that his father always had waiting for him. "Well, here goes nothing." He muttered as they drove off.

* * *

"ANTHONY DINOZZO YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!" Tony's father yelled as he ran down the driveway.

"Hell no!" Tony muttered. "I'm just gonna let you cool down, stupid grades! Why didn't you get a 100 when I get a 99? GAH! What am I suppose to do, yell at the teacher! Well, at least I changed before I showed my grades to him. Now I wont get grease all over me…hmm…maybe I should pick up a pizza for Matt and me. I'm a little hungry."

Tony turned the corner, and snuck a glance behind him back at his house, and promptly ran into someone, falling down with a yell, their limbs tangled up together.

"What the hell!" A girl's voice said as they tried to get up. When they were finally situated, Tony saw that the girl was around his age. She wore tight black jeans; knee high leather black boots and a tight black tank top, a cropped leather jacket on top.

(If you wanna see her outfit, e-mail me....i cant figure out how to put it on my page)

"I'm really sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going!" Tony said as he brushed himself off.

"Yea I can tell, you asshole, next time look!" She said as she started to saunter past him.

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice here and all you can do is be a bitch!" Tony yelled, clenching his fists.

The girl stopped dead in her tracks, and then turned around slowly. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me, I said BITCH!" Tony yelled. All of a sudden the girl was on top of him (not like that you guys, get your minds out of the gutter!) and began pummeling her fists at him. He managed to get a couple good hits down (because hey he had to protect himself right, even if it was a girl) and finally, they both separated, both panting like they had been working out.

Suddenly the girl started to laugh, and after a couple minuets Tony did as well. "I'm sorry, it's just been a bad day. My name's Tony DiNozzo. I tend to overreact to things, but you're a really good fighter. Do you do martial arts or something?"

She stopped, and looked at him, and finally said, "My name's Andromeda Ancalimë. I just moved here. And I'm sorry too; I've had a rough couple days. And yes, I'm a black belt in karate…You should learn some, 'cause I beat your ass!"

Tony shook his head, and stood up, holding out a hand to help her up. Once she was up, he wiped the blood from his lip and said, "Well I've got to go, my friend Matt and I are working on a car we found. It's a 1970 red corvette convertible. We are trying to fix it up."

"Well I know a little about cars…can I come?" Andromeda asked shyly as she shuffled her feet.

Tony grinned widely, "Sure! But you're gonna need to change, I've got some clean sweats at Matt's house you can change into. I was going to pick up a pizza, would you like some too?"

"Sure, thanks."

"What would you like? I want mine to be pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese!" Tony exclaimed.

She smiled and said, "That's my favorite! Guess we are more alike than I thought."

Tony smiled and said, "Guess so!"

* * *

"How'd you learn to fix cars?" Tony asked as they exited the pizza place.

"My father was a mechanic in the Army, when he was around he would show me how to tinker around in our car. When I turned 10 he bought me an old car and taught me how to fix it up. It was fun learning."

"Wow, that's awesome. Maybe you can show me some pointers?"

"Of course, after all, it's your car."

Tony smiled and then looked thoughtful. "By the way, Andromeda is way to long for me to say, I mean what if we were in trouble and needed help? What would I do? Yell, hey Andromeda call the police, by the time I was done we'd probably all be dead. Do you have a nickname?" Tony asked as they started to walk off, pizza's in hand.

She smiled and said, "You can call me Mia!"

**So? What'd ya think? Please review! Hope you all liked it. I know its short, but I just wanted to show the scene where he met her! Thanks all who reviewed to Chills!**

**The Best witch of all!**


End file.
